


Maid For It

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien had a bad habit of letting his room turn upside-down. But with hardly any free time, he didn’t have the time or patience to clean it. His father couldn’t stand it, he had to do something about it... anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien lied across his sofa, holding a volume of Fairy Tail above his head. He seemed bored now, but he couldn’t put it down either. At least it would get better soon, or so he’d heard from Bubblebox_DJ3, his online friend. They’d met playing flash MMORPGs. 

 

He heard the handle on his door turn, it was his father, who’d never heard of knocking. Adrien took no priority in sitting up to greet him, but he heard the approaching footsteps. 

 

“Adrien, I wanted to talk to you about-” Adrien heard his father shift, “My goodness, this is unacceptable…” 

 

Adrien groaned, drained from last night’s dinner party and an early morning photoshoot - it wasn’t uncommon for his schedule to line up in the most unfortunate ways - he just wanted time to himself, and would rather not be bothered by nagging. 

 

He sat up, “What is it, father?” 

 

Gabriel was looking around Adrien’s bedroom, “How could you let your room become such a mess?” 

 

“Father, I hardly get any time to relax, the last thing I’m going to be doing on my free time is cleaning my room,” Adrien slumped back onto the cushions of the sofa. 

 

Gabriel walked around to stand in front of Adrien, “I find your tone of voice a bit disrespectful.” 

 

“Sorry, I’m exhausted.” 

 

“Then put down that stupid children’s book and take a nap. Have you had lunch? Drunk plenty of water?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ , and I don’t want to take a nap, I just want to be alone.” Adrien hid behind the covers of the book. 

 

Gabriel snatched it and crouched to eye level with his son, “Being alone won’t energize you, why don’t you call Chloe over? Spending time with friends is good for your health.” 

 

“Not in the mood. And she’s my  _ only  _ friend. Don’t say  _ friends _ like I have more than one,” Adrien propped himself up on his elbow. 

 

Gabriel glanced at his watch, “Well, fine… most importantly, when will you be in the mood to clean this up?” 

 

“Can’t I leave it? People take pictures of me not my room…”

 

“There’s no convincing you is there? Maybe I should get you a personal maid… it’s a bit ludicrous to hire a maid for one room, but it’s a large room at that,” Gabriel quickly whipped out his smartphone, ready to dial someone up.

 

“Please, no, father… maids are always so grouchy, and judgy, and so uncomfortable to have around. Remember? The last time we had a maid, was the last time for a reason,” Adrien sat up again. 

 

Gabriel thought to himself for a moment, “How about this: I find you a maid from a company that’s known for having maids that are more cheerful, less nosy, and not obnoxious to have around.” 

 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh, “Good luck with that. But… I guess, if you do find a maid like that, then sure. It’s a deal.” 

 

“Very good,” Gabriel stood up and walked out the door, “Nathalie,” he called down the stairs, “I need you to find something for me.” 

 

* * *

Gabriel barged into Adrien’s room again, “I have good news, Adrien. Nathalie found just what we’ve been looking for. It’s not something I’d usually go for but…” he looked around the room, “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” 

 

Adrien looked up from his computer, “Wow, really? I can’t believe it… are you sure it’s a good company?”

 

“It had all good reviews, well except for one who complained that they were all just a bunch of…. W-we-abou, was it? And… oo-teck-oo?” Gabriel struggled to pronounce the words he read from his smartphone screen, making the most expressive faces Adrien had ever seen as he enunciated each syllable. He composed himself to keep from laughing. 

 

“You mean weeaboos and otakus? So this is an anime cosplay thing?” 

 

“I suppose…” Gabriel took his word for it. 

 

Adrien swivelled  around in his chair, “Well… this could be interesting. When is the maid coming?” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? Today… she’ll be coming twice a week from now on, you can only make so much of a mess within the course of a week, right?” Gabriel turned on his heel and left. 

 

* * *

Nathalie marched into Gabriel’s office, “She’s here, Mr. Agreste.” 

 

Equally unamused and curious, he rose to have a look at her. 

 

Gabriel stood at the top of the stairs, examining the maid, who was waiting in the foyer, “You’re a lot younger than I expected… is that mask really necessary? Won’t it get in your way?” 

 

The maids rosy cheeks puffed up into a wide smile, “The only thing this mask stands in the way of is the face of evil,” she struck a pose, “It is the barrier that separates darkness from the light! Thus protecting humanity!” 

 

Gabriel swallowed his regret, “Very well, Miss…?” 

 

The bubbly maid jumped into a flirty salute, “I am none other than… the Miraculous… Ladybug! I’ll leave the place  _ spot _ less!” 

 

“Ah, that’s right, your company's name is Miraculous… I see, Nathalie, show her the way,” he took one last look at Ladybug before returning to his busy schedule, “Good luck.” 

 

“I am the embodiment of luck, sir!” she beamed. 

 

Nathalie guided Ladybug up the stairs. She followed in an energetic skip, her poofy, spotted dress flowing and rustling after. 

 

“Adrien…” Nathalie opened the door, revealing to Ladybug the two high walls… which turned out to be ramps, “This is... Ladybug…” 

 

Ladybug ran in, looking around like a small child, “Wooow…” she turned and gasped, pointing, “Is that a volume of Sailor Moon?!” 

 

Adrien stared at her from the computer desk, “Uh… yeah.” 

 

“Oh my gosh!” She glanced at Nathalie, who was glaring, “I mean… oh my! You shouldn’t have this lying around! Where does this go?” Adrien pointed to the library catwalk, she twirled and danced to the stairs. Nathalie sighed and walked away. 

 

Adrien watched, fascinated, as Ladybug cleaned around the room. Instead of being a disturbance, she was a distraction, he couldn’t help but watch her… trying to hid his entertained grin. He felt both interested and embarrassed. Suddenly he wished his room hadn’t been this bad, but of course, without it being this way he never would have met her. 

 

She pulled out a plush disk with a string on one end, she tugged on the string with the other hand. The disk flowered into a duster, and she swept it around the surfaces of the furniture. 

 

When she was nearly done, Adrien spoke up, “Ladybug…” 

 

She spun around immediately, “Yes, Master?” she bowed. 

 

Adrien flushed, “J-just call me, Adrien.” 

 

“Mister Adrien?” 

 

“ _ Just  _ Adrien.” 

 

“But I hardly know you, and I am your maid, isn’t that a little rude?” 

 

“Please, I wouldn’t be able to stand anything else…” 

 

She bowed again, “Your wish is my command.”

 

“Is it really?” Adrien tapped his chin, “Then come here…” 

 

Ladybug came closer to Adrien, putting her duster away. 

 

Adrien’s eyes dilated, “Show me your face.” 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Ma- A-Adrien.”

 

“Why? It’s not like it’s a secret!” Adrien shot up, standing a few inches higher than her. 

 

Ladybug put her fist to her chest, “Of course it’s a secret! It is essential that I keep my identity away from the eyes of evil, and away from those close to me in order to keep them safe!” 

 

“Oh, I get it, you have to stay in character, don’t you? Could you at least give me your number?” Adrien stepped closer. Ladybug blushed a little, she wasn’t used to working near someone this attractive, and with such a lovely twinkle in his eye. 

 

“I can’t do that either… if you’ll excuse me, my job here is done. I’ll return on Saturday, if that’s alright,” Ladybug backed away slowly.

 

“That’s perfect…” Tuesdays and Saturdays, huh? Couldn’t be better, those were days he typically had off, “I can’t wait to see you again.”

 

Ladybug brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, nodded, and rushed off. That was the first time a client had said that, without it being creepy… or one sided. 

 

Adrien slid back into his chair. He wanted to see her more often though… but if she wouldn’t share anything about herself… then how?

  
  
  



	2. Rough Around the Edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drawings are so rushed and ugly but I really wanted to start adding drawings to my chapters so:P

 

Adrien scanned the website carefully. The word  _ Miraculous  _ in bright pink bubble letters at the header. Pictures of different maids and butlers arranged below it. He clicked on Ladybug. 

 

On the new webpage, below the enlarged photo he had clicked on was a small description and more pictures. Some of the pictures were very suggestive. One of the pictures was angled slightly above her, she was leaning in with her arms crossed under her chest, pushing her breasts up. Adrien scrolled away quickly. His eyes landed back on the header menu and he saw  _ Help Wanted _ in bold. 

 

He’d never clicked on anything so fast. However, once the screen had loaded, all it had was an address. It was asking him to come in person. 

 

He thought for a moment. How was he going to do this?  

 

Adrien knew his father would only approve of something intellectual or ‘character building’. He organized his thoughts and planned his words as he rolled his chair back and walked out of his room in search of Nathalie. 

 

While he was walking he made a quick search on his phone. A few taps away and his determined face turned into a sly smile. 

 

He stopped at Nathalie’s office door and knocked. 

 

“Come in,” her voice was muffled on the other side of the door. 

 

Adrien carefully pushed the door open. “Could you send a message to my father for me?” 

 

“Why don’t you give it to me yourself?” The tv phone on Nathalie’s desk spoke. 

 

Adrien peeked over and saw his father’s blank stare on the screen. 

 

He winced, here goes nothing. “U-um, well- as you know, I only have Chinese after homeschool on Mondays - so there’s some spare time on those days - and I don’t have anything to do on Thursdays-” 

 

“Just get to the point, Adrien.” 

 

“Well there’s this book club that meets on those days, and I’d like to join.” 

 

Gabriel waited a moment. “Weren’t you the one who was complaining about an overly packed schedule?” 

 

“Yes, but Father, this is something relaxing.” 

 

Another pause. 

 

Finally, Gabriel spoke up again. “Fine. What times does it run at?” 

 

“The website says it starts at 4pm, but it doesn’t say how long it goes… it’s probably different every session, I’ll have to go ask in person. Nathalie, could Gorilla take me?” 

 

Nathalie nodded, then looked at Gabriel, who only had one thing left to say. “You can go. When you come back we can discuss the times at dinner. Are you sure someone will be there today?” 

 

Adrien nodded, “Yes, father, it’s organized by the library.” 

 

“Very well, I suppose it’s settled then. I’ll see you at dinner, Adrien,” Gabriel hung up. 

 

Adrien beamed at Nathalie. This was going extremely well.

 

* * *

After Adrien was dropped off in front of the library, his bodyguard - Gorilla - parked nearby. This was only a means of getting introduced to the person in charge of the club, so it wasn’t expected that Adrien would take very long. 

 

Adrien walked through the front doors, but walked past the information desk, and all the way to the back of the library. There he found a back entrance, and slipped away. 

 

He’d chosen a book club as his cover, not only because he noticed there was a library near the Miraculous building, but also because the meeting days were perfect. Wednesdays were a little harder to pull off because of basketball practice being a little later in the afternoon with inconsistent hours. Fridays were fencing, and on Sundays he usually had a photoshoot and Miraculous would be closed. He couldn’t help but to giggle as he approached Miraculous. 

 

He pushed the glass doors and gazed at the beautiful interior. It was filled with flowers,  pastel colored walls and elegant furniture. 

 

“Hello, sir!” Adrien turned to look at a small girl behind a desk at the end of the room. She had her hair dyed red and black, styled into space buns. Spare hair came from underneath the buns like pigtails, most of her hair was red and the buns were black.

 

 

Adrien speed-walked toward the desk. “Other than the colors, your hair looks just like Sailor Moon!” 

 

“Oh! You noticed!” She spun around sweetly. 

 

“Of course I did, why would I be in this building if I wasn’t someone who would?”    
  


“That’s true!” she giggled.

 

“I do like the color scheme you have going on though. How’d you dye it so perfectly so that only the buns would be black, and not even the pigtails themselves are?” 

 

“Oh, no… my hair is red. I just use a quick hair dye spray once I’ve styled it. It washes out. Good thing too, it looks weird when I take it out and there’s these random-looking patterns of black. Although… it’s kinda cool too…” 

 

“It kind of reminds me of Ladybug.” 

 

At this the girl grinned. “You could say we’re particularly close. My name is Tikki. I’m here to welcome people, but I also help the employees get started. Most employees start off needing training, and we have multiple trainers. I’m one of them, and I trained Ladybug.”

 

“You trained Ladybug?! What’s her - wait, speaking of employees, I actually came because I was interested in working here.” 

 

Tikki clasped her hands together, “Really?! Well, sure thing! Do you have any experience in cleaning, cooking, or serving food?” 

 

Adrien stopped smiling. He shook his head. 

 

“Hmm… well, you seem pretty committed to anime so far. How much time do you spend watching anime or reading manga?” 

 

“I’m embarrassed to say…” 

 

“Perfect. You’ve got the job.” 

 

“What?! Even though I’m inexperienced?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what the training is for anyway.” 

 

“Yeah but… you don’t understand just  _ how  _ inexperienced I am. I don’t even remember the last time I saw a broom-” 

 

“Listen, this isn’t how normal people handle job interviews. You’re perfect for the job. Do you know how hard it is to find someone who loves anime  _ and  _ is attractive? A model at that.” 

 

“So you recognize me then.”

 

“I do! You’re Adrien Agreste, you model for Gabriel,” Tikki’s eyes sparkled as she studied him briefly, “Although, it makes me wonder why someone as famous as you wants to work here.” 

 

“I have my reasons… just don’t tell anyone, ok? My father can’t know about this.” 

 

“No problem! This might be unusually easy for getting a new job, but just take it, I’ll handle it. Well… your trainer will.” 

 

“You won’t be my trainer?” 

 

“Nope, usually guys train guys and girls train girls. I’m not sure who you’ll be yet though… we have only a few slots-” 

 

“I saw that you had these, dynamic duo packages, or something? A maid and a butler you can hire together. Is there a way I could be the one who works with Ladybug?!” 

 

Tikki stared at Adrien, then smirked and winked. “You can. And you will… I’ll go get your trainer, you can wait in that room.” She pointed at a side door to the right, then went through a door on the opposite side. 

 

* * *

“This is Plagg, he’ll be training you accordingly.” Tikki walked in with some guy with black hair. He wore a beanie with cat ears and had long locks of hair peeking out in front of his ears where sideburns would be. A bang stuck out from underneath the beanie in the center of his forehead. 

 

Plagg raised his eyebrows, “Hey.” 

 

Tikki waved, and left out the door with a giggle. 

 

Plagg handed Adrien a garment bag. “Put this on. No - don’t peek inside - just go put it on.” 

 

Adrien blinked, then turned to a changing stall Plagg had pointed to. 

 

When Adrien came back, he was wearing black tuxedo pants, a black vest with a bell under the collar, a lime green dress shirt, finished off with a black tail sewn to the pants, a black domino mask, and a black headband with cat ears. 

 

Plagg quickly walked up to him, muttering to himself. He adjusted Adrien’s clothes, styled his hair - without asking - then stood back and smiled. 

 

“You couldn’t look more perfect!” 

 

“That tends to be what perfect means…” Adrien shrugged. 

 

Plagg ignored him and walked over to a closet. He came back with a staff, silver with green rings on either end. He handed it to Adrien, pointing to a green pawprint at the top. “Press this.” 

 

Adrien took the staff and pushed the button. The other end of the staff pushed out a folded extension, which unfolded to look like the bottom of a broom. 

 

“The staff is just a fancy broom?” 

  
  


“Yeah, and apparently I’m gonna have to teach you how to use it according to what Tikki told me.” 

 

Adrien looked up from the broom. “How come there are specific trainers for specific employees? Isn’t that kind of pointless?” 

 

“Because it should be up to the creator to direct how he or she envisioned a character. I designed your character, you’re Chat Noir. I’m the one behind Chat Noir’s look and personality. Every character at Miraculous also uses a different cleaning item. Volpina vacuums, Tortuga is known for his tea - this is all according to the artists behind them. They’ll still clean with different things if you need them to, there’s nothing stopping volpina from pulling out a wet towel to wipe a table down or something. Anyway, you know the drill. Someone who comes up with an idea never really wants to execute or use it for themselves, we just have someone else do it.” 

 

“So, Tikki made Ladybug, then?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Are you two dating?” 

 

“HOLY-  _ what the hell?! _ No! She’s like a sister to me. Besides, she’s into some guy named Seth Berkowitz*, he goes to her university. I met her in highschool. You’re in highschool yourself, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yeah, but I’m homeschooled.” 

 

Plagg changed the subject, starting by dropping a clump of dirt onto the ground. “Let’s see how fast you can clean that up.” 

 

Chat Noir looked flustered, then got to work, sliding the broom back and forth. It wasn’t long before he backed into a small table, and knocked over a vase. 

 

Plagg looked at the vase, then back at Chat Noir, “You have a lot to learn. Come here, pretty boy.” 

 

* * *

Chat Noir set a circular tray down on a table. Gentle enough not to spill the cups of water, but swiftly enough to look graceful. Plagg applauded, “Now you’re gettin’ it.” 

 

“Good, because I should go- I wasn’t supposed to stay here this long. I got carried away, I meant to come back for training.” 

 

Plagg took the tray. “This is the only way you were gonna be able to start working this week. We hardly even discussed your character’s personality, or his catchphrases.” 

 

“I think I can get that done on my own time. I  _ really _ need to go.” 

 

“Alright,” Plagg handed a piece of paper to Adrien, “These are some notes on how you’re supposed to act, things you say, and things to do as a performance. Should be easy enough. Show me what you got when I see you again on Thursday. If you’ve got it down, you can take your first job.” 

 

“Awesome!” Chat Noir turned to go back to the changing stalls. 

 

“Oh, hey! You must be new here!” Ladybug strolled into the room and walked over to Chat Noir, “I think you’re supposed to be my partner. Welcome to the Miraculous team!” 

 

Chat Noir could reply with nothing more than breathless mumbles as she took his hand and shook it. 

 

Plagg stepped in and snapped his fingers in front of Chat’s eyes. “Helllloo, anyone in there?” 

 

Chat jumped. “H-hi, nice to meet you. I look forward to being your partner.” 

 

Ladybug smiled, “That’s very sweet. Same here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go change. No peeking!” 

 

Chat Noir stared until she disappeared behind a changing stall. Then went to go change himself.

 

When Adrien got out, Ladybug was already gone. He sighed, then laughed to himself because he knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

 

He said goodbye to Tikki and Plagg, then ran to the library. 

He burst through the front doors of the library, rushing to his ride. 

 

“I’m so sorry- I, uh… got caught up in a really good book they recommended to me and I really wanted to finish it there.” 

 

Gorilla said nothing as usual, and started driving. 

  
Adrien leaned his head against the window. He bit his lip as he smiled wide, he was going to be seeing a lot of Ladybug, and he planned to make the most of every moment he had with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the name of the founder for Insomnia Cookies


	3. Make a Fu-l Out of Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, I had way more time for the drawings today! Didn't have time to color the second one though *facepalm* oh well I like it anyway.  
> Also, I'm not 100% sure I'll be updating next week. We'll see. Half of me wants to update on Sunday actually because I have no homework, but I can't make promises.

“Why does your hair look like that?” Gabriel squinted down at his messy-haired son.

 

Adrien drove his hands into his hair, he’d forgotten to restyle it. “O-oh. When I was in the library I sat down to read something, I- laid down and got cozy… guess my hair got messed up.”

 

Gabriel frowned, “You got ‘cozy’, it’s not like you had a night's rest there.”

 

Adrien looked at the floor, “Yes, sir… but-”

 

“I hope you’re not lying, Adrien,” Gabriel watched Adrien shrink and become flustered, “But _nevermind_ , let’s just have a nice dinner. What times are you going to need to be dropped off and picked up?”

 

* * *

It was finally Thursday, and Adrien had been practicing at every chance he had. He was committed to this and he wasn’t going to give any less than 100%.

 

A knock on the door startled Adrien from his trance on the computer screen.

 

“Adrien?” It was Nathalie, “Are you ready to go? Your body guard is waiting in the car.”

 

Adrien shot up, “Oh! Yes, I’m coming. Thank you, Nathalie.”  

He quickly went to put on a pair of shoes, and ran out the door.

 

Once he was dropped off at the library, he ran out faster than he could turn back to wave goodbye.

 

Adrien walked into Miraculous, and found Tikki talking to a tall brunette man. He had a thin goatee and mustache, a slightly chubby figure, and a box that Adrien could smell from across the room. Tikki looked overjoyed as she reached into the box, pulling out a cookie. Adrien walked past them, stared for half a second, then walked through the ‘employees only’ door, which was left ajar. He immediately ran into Plagg, who was standing right next to the door.

 

 

Adrien apologized while Plagg closed the door, then made a face of sudden realization. “Wait, were you spying on Tikki and- I’m guessing that’s Seth?”

 

Plagg grunted.

 

Adrien smirked and crossed his arms, “Call me stupid, but if I’m not mistaken, I’d say you’re totally jealous.”

 

Plagg whipped around, “Then, you’re stupid and beyond mistaken-”

 

“You think I’m gonna believe that?!”

 

Plagg was quiet.

 

Adrien slapped Plagg’s arm, “Why don’t you say something?”

 

For a moment Plagg looked vulnerable, like he was really considering. Then he looked back at Adrien, “Look, let’s just get you ready for your first day, ok?”

 

Adrien nodded, though still grinning - like an idiot who Plagg wanted to _punch_ \- and ran for the changing stalls.

 

When Chat Noir came back, Plagg messed his hair up again - frustrated, _because he should know this by now_ \- and stood back. “Show me what you’ve rehearsed.”

 

Chat Noir leaned back, a wild grin on his face. “Hey! I’m Chat Noir. I’m here to make your _cat_ aclysmic mess _purr_ fectly clean until you can’t _paw_ sibly _tail_ it was ever a disaster in the first place.” He reached over and held Plagg’s hand up to his mouth-

 

“DON’T KISS _MY_ HAND.” Plagg swiped his hand away, “Anyway, that looked fine. I’m sure you and Ladybug will be just fine together.”

 

Chat Noir blushed a little, “I hope so…”

 

“By the way, you have to stay in character- you’re an adorably sweet guy, you have to keep the flirty confidence up.”

 

“Actually, I’m really comfortable with the Chat Noir persona… it feels great. I don’t feel like I need to force it at all.”

 

Plagg raised an eyebrow, “Oh? You a sneaky little flirt somewhere in there?”

 

Chat Noir opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hello? Is Chat Noir in there? It’s Ladybug! Except I’m not in costume, and I’d appreciate it if you’d close your eyes or something…”

 

Chat turned to Plagg, “We have to keep our identities a secret from each other?”

 

“Nah, it’s just her. She feels embarrassed or vulnerable or something.”

 

Chat turned back to the door, “Yeah, alright, my eyes are closed.” He scrunched his eyes shut, covering them with his hands - just to resist temptation.

 

A few seconds later the door creaked open. Chat heard careful footsteps pass by him. A squeal and a loud thud made him flinch, but he kept his eyes shut and called out instead, “Are you okay?”

 

He heard shuffling and an embarrassed groan, “I’m fine, thanks.”

 

After waiting a little while longer, he heard the curtains of the changing stalls and Ladybug shouted, “Alright, you can open your eyes.”

 

When Chat Noir opened his eyes, he saw that one of the changing stalls was in use. Pink flats peeked out from underneath. Not that he had a foot fetish but…

 

The curtains whipped open. Ladybug walked over with her hand on her hipped like she was on a runway. She stopped a few inches in front of Chat Noir, placing her hand on the back of his neck, he stiffened.

 

“Relax. Are you ready for your first time?” Ladybug winked, putting her other hand on his chest.

 

 

Chat swallowed hard, red in the face, “Y-you should r-rephrase that.”

 

Ladybug crossed her arms, “No. That was terrible. You can’t go out like that.”

 

Plagg facepalmed, “And after you just said you could do it…”

 

Chat Noir understood, he was supposed to respond in character… gotcha. “What can I say,” Chat put his hand on his chin, “It’s hard to keep composure in front of such a beautiful lady.” He bowed, took her hand, and kissed it.

 

Ladybug’s cheeks reddened a little. She smiled, “Wow, you can flip like a switch.”

 

Chat smiled, “I just have to be myself. I keep forgetting I’m in a place where I don’t have to hold back in favor of manners- in fact it’s encouraged.”

 

Ladybug squinted, “Huh… what are you saying? You’ve finally found the real you?”

 

Chat nodded, “I’m saying my flirts are sincere.” He leaned closer to Ladybug.

 

She pushed him away gently, “Alright, alright, save it for the act.” She gave his cheek two pats then walked ahead of him. “Maybe we can pull this off, Plagg. Have we gotten any calls?”

 

Plagg gestured towards the door, “Yup, go talk to Tikki about it.”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked out the door together to find Tikki licking melted chocolate off of her lips and fingers.

 

She looked up at them. “Mm--oh, sorry, I was eating a _freshly baked cookie_.”

Ladybug skipped closer to Tikki. “It’s alright, could you tell us where our first client is?”

 

Tikki smiled, “Funny story, your first client is the CEO of Miraculous himself. He’s excited that the main duo of the company is finally settled, and wants to see how you two play out. I’m sure you know where to go,” She pointed to the door on her right, “Upstairs.”

 

Ladybug looked amazed and terrified at the same time. Chat remained expressionless, mostly out of confusion and paralyzation.

 

Tikki laughed, “Don’t worry, he’s really kind, I promise.”

 

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. He shrugged and started walking towards the door. Ladybug followed slowly.

 

* * *

“Oh! Come in, come in,” An old man sat in a big comfy chair, a comic book in hand.

 

Ladybug peered inside when Chat Noir took the first step, engaged already at the sight of a Noragami volume.

 

“Which volume is that?” Chat pointed to the book in the man’s hand.

 

He chuckled, “Volume 17,” he turned the cover over, revealing the picture of a male samurai with long dark hair standing beneath a man with long white hair.

 

“Woah, you’re way ahead of me. That’s the latest one other than the bon-”

 

“ _Chat Noir_ ,” Ladybug whispered harshly. He looked at her then froze when he realized who he was talking to.

 

The CEO smiled, “It’s no problem. The two of you seem very cute together, I’m thrilled.”

 

Ladybug bowed, “Thank you for your patience, Master-”

 

“Fu,” He turned to look at Chat Noir again, “So which volume is it that you’re on?”

 

Chat’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the bookcase behind Fu. He bent over and picked one out, “I think I’m on this one, volume 10,” he opened the book, “Oh! It’s in Chinese!”

 

Fu nodded, “That’s correct. I prefer to read it in my first language, sorry you can’t read it-”

 

“No, I can. I take Chinese.” Chat flipped through the pages, so excited to recognize and compare it to what it had said in English, that he didn’t notice Fu and Ladybug’s - different - but impressed expressions.

 

Chat put the book back down, “So, Mr. F-”

 

“ _Master_ Fu,” Ladybug corrected.

 

“Uh- Master Fu, what would you like us to do for you,” he looked around at a perfectly tidy office.

 

“You’ve done quite enough,” Fu looked fondly at the two of them, laughing to himself.

 

Chat looked confused again, but Ladybug put her head in her hands. “I am so sorry, Master! We haven’t been performing as we were trained to- we were so stunned that-”

  
“No, no, no. This came out of nowhere, and was probably very surprising. I only wanted to see the two of you. I have no doubt you two will do just fine on your first job together, now go on. Put smiles on peoples faces,” Fu waved them away, and looked right back in his book.


	4. Real Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to draw Nino ... sorry :( 
> 
> Also I drew Alya with her hair down oops...

“Shift over already?” Ladybug and Chat Noir heard Tikki say to someone around the corner. 

 

“Yeah,” answered a female voice, “Thank God too. Someone wouldn’t quit pestering me about a World of Warcraft raid happening tonight.” 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir rounded the corner and went through the door, finding Tikki with another pair of employees. One of them, the girl - who was leaning on the counter carelessly - was in a short orange kimono, a pair of fox ears on her tied back, reddish-brown hair.

 

 

The other, a boy with brown skin and a green, turtle themed kimono, spoke up, “I didn’t pester. I’m just excited to play with my guild again. Although one of my buds said he wasn’t gonna make it…” 

 

Wait… Chat Noir knew that voice…

 

“Which expansion are you playing?” Tikki interrupted his thoughts. 

 

“Cataclysm,” said the boy. 

 

Chat Noir was playing Cataclysm…

 

“Oh, hey!” The fox girl looked behind Tikki and waved at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

 

“Hey, I’m Chat Noir...” Chat Noir waved back at her, but his eyes wandered back to the boy. 

 

“I’m Vixen, this is Tortuga,” She gestured to the boy. 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked around the counter to Vixen and Tortuga. 

 

Chat Noir coughed awkwardly, “Tortuga, I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about WoW: Cataclysm. I play that too-” 

 

Ladybug nudged Chat, “Not again! You get side-tracked so easily!” 

 

“Tell me about it, girl.” Vixen laughed and rolled her eyes, “We’ll get out of your way. Talk to you later?” She started pulling Tortuga along. 

 

“Definitely,” Ladybug nodded. 

 

Before slipping behind the door, Tortuga squinted at Chat Noir, “Your voice… seems familiar-” the door shut. 

 

Chat Noir whipped around to look at Ladybug. “Do you know them?!”

 

“I mean yeah, I’ve been here a while. They were introducing themselves to you, not me.”

 

“No, no… I mean outside of here.” 

 

“Oh… not really. I’m not that open about myself.” 

 

“Why? It’s just a job, wouldn’t you like hanging out with them outside of work?” 

 

“Yeah, but this sort of thing is embarrassing. I don’t know if I want to admit that I work here-” 

 

“But we literally all work here too… why would we make fun of you for something we have in common?”

 

“What if they’re classmates? Sure it’d be fine between us, but then they could spread it around. I have a pretty good reputation at school - in fact, I’m class president - I’d rather this be an alter ego instead of an awkward hobby.” 

 

“Then tell them to keep it a secret-” 

 

“We’re wasting time Chat Noir. Tikki, could you give us the address?” 

 

Tikki eyed Chat Noir’s sad face. “Sure thing.” 

 

           *            *            *

“You’re back! How was it?” Plagg looked up from his grilled cheese sandwich to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

 

“Oh, God! get these contact lenses out of my eyes!” Chat threw his head back as he resisted rubbing his eyes, rushing into a changing stall. 

 

Plagg called to him, “If you don’t think you can last a day with them I won’t force you to wear them.” 

 

“It’s alright, I’ll deal with it.” 

 

Ladybug put her yo-yo down in a closet, next to Chat Noir’s staff. “Are those even safe? I heard rumors that they’ve caused eye damage.” 

 

“Don’t worry, these are professional, not some cheap kind,” Plagg closed the closet door, the lights in the main room started turning off for closing hours, “but how were your clients?” 

 

“The last one was some weird middle-aged guy, it was super creepy.” said Chat Noir. 

 

“And I’m glad you were there. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of those clients. The majority are girls and kids.” Ladybug took off her earrings, turning off the LEDs. The last spot blinked away and the earrings beeped loudly. 

 

“You’ve had to go to one of those alone?!” Chat Noir came from behind the curtain, blinking rapidly, and rubbing his eyes. 

 

“It’s fine, Tikki watches over all of you through your body cams.” Plagg threw away a napkin and wiped crumbs off of his fingers. 

 

“Oh… I didn’t know I had a body cam… or Ladybug for that matter,” Chat stopped while putting the cased contact lenses in a pouch, “You mean she sees all of the clients?” 

 

“Yup.” Plagg took the pouch from him and closed it. 

 

Chat blushed, “Does she hear what they say, too?” 

 

Plagg nodded. 

 

Why God? Chat turned to Ladybug, “So, male clients are rare?” 

 

“Especially younger ones.” 

 

“Oh… have you had any young guys recently?” Chat stared as Ladybug smiled. 

 

She bit her lip. “Yeah, a regular.” 

 

“Oh?” Chat smiled back, “What’s with that reaction?” 

 

“What reaction?” 

 

“Is he hot?” 

 

“Ye- wait, what the hell? Who do you think you are? I basically just met you and suddenly you’re my best friend?” 

 

“We can’t be best friends?” Chat Noir pouted. 

 

Ladybug’s face got hot, she looked away from Chat’s adorable- that is… his face. “Of course we can… but for now, mind your own business.” 

 

Chat just smirked and turned back to Plagg, “Before I change, can I keep this ring for now?” He pointed to the black ring, which he had turned off so that the green LED paw print would disappear.

 

“Sure, just don’t lose it.” 

 

Chat nodded and went to change. 

 

Ladybug went to the stall next to his. Chat Noir took off his shoes and vest, then saw that there was a small gap underneath the curtains between the stalls. He saw Ladybug take her boots off, and slowly peel her knee-high socks off. 

 

He shifted his foot and nudged hers, she squeaked. Chat moved his foot back. “Whoops, sorry.” 

 

When Adrien came out of the changing stall, he looked around to see if Ladybug was leaving yet. 

 

“You just missed her,” Plagg was leaning on the wall looking at his phone. 

 

“I started changing before her!” Adrien snapped his finger, frustrated. 

 

“Maybe she sped up after that ‘accidental’ foot touch. I saw it too, kid. Real smooth…” 

 

Adrien waved him off, “Shut up.” He hung the Chat Noir clothes up, and walked out the door, mumbling a goodbye to Plagg. 

 

Tikki was locking doors when Adrien started to leave, “Oh hey, Tikki, I-” He remembered how she had seen and heard everything that had happened between him and Ladybug when they met, and suddenly became a lot less comfortable, “I meant to tell you that… I really like the thing you did with your bangs,” He pointed to the section of the bangs she had dyed black. 

 

Tikki looked up at Adrien, “Oh, thanks, I needed a little more black…” 

 

“Uh… anyway… bye.” Adrien walked through the front doors and waved, Tikki looked like she wanted to say something. 

  
  


           *            *            *

“Good afternoon, Madam,” Ladybug bowed to Nathalie at the front door. 

 

Nathalie stepped back to let her pass, “You know where to go.” 

 

Ladybug skipped past her and up the stairs. After a light knock on Adrien’s door and no answer, Ladybug went inside. 

 

As she entered and looked around, Adrien suddenly appeared from behind the bathroom door. A towel draped over his bare shoulders, nothing else on him but a pair of sweatpants. His drenched hair clung to his forehead, water beats slid down his jaw and stuck his eyelashes together. 

 

Adrien lifted his left hand and took the tip of the towel around his neck to rub it against his face… slowly. “Oh, hey. Sorry, I meant to be ready before you got here. It takes a little longer to shower when you don’t have your right arm.” He revealed his right arm, which was bandaged from a little above the knuckles down to just below the elbow. 

 

“Oh my God, what happened?!” Ladybug ran up to Adrien and DEFINITELY IGNORED HIS NAKED CHEST BECAUSE SHE’S A PROFESSIONAL. 

 

Adrien shifted his weight and swung his hip, pushing his chest out very subtly. “It’s just a little accident from fencing yesterday.” 

 

Ladybug started feeling embarrassed for a different reason now. She turned her back to Adrien and whispered, “I’m gonna have to put you on standby, Tikki,” she reached for her maid choker and pressed a small button. 

 

Adrien overheard her. Although she didn’t know it, he understood… and suddenly felt very stupid. Ladybug whirled back around and shared the same rosy cheeks Adrien wore. 

 

Ladybug thought for a moment, “Wait, isn’t it a weird time to be taking a shower anyway?” 

 

“I have a special dinner I was getting ready for. Since your information desk called saying you’d be coming at a later time than last time to take care of other clients, I assumed I’d have time before you got here- since you’d be getting here so late it’d be around dinner time and closing hours for Miraculous. So I’m your last client of the day, right?” 

 

“Yes… but if you have some kind of special dinner, then what’s that?” Ladybug pointed to the coffee table in front of the television, which had dishes, drinks and covered trays on it. 

 

Adrien walked behind Ladybug and put his hands on her shoulders. “That’s it. Are you hungry? I wanted to have dinner with you.”

 

Ladybug hesitated. “I-I don’t know… I’m supposed to be cleaning.” 

 

“There’s nothing to clean. Didn’t you notice there’s no mess like last time?” 

 

“But that’s what I was meant to be here for-” 

 

“It’s not the only thing you’re hired for. There are a lot of things you’re called to do.” 

 

“Of course! I can stitch up torn clothes, I can sing… f-f-for you.. I’ve even been called to parties just to entertain or play with kids.” 

 

“Right, and I’m just asking that you sit down and have a meal with me.” 

 

“Y-you should’ve asked for me to cater ahead of time.” 

 

“I can do that next time. For now, just come on,” Adrien lifted his hand from her shoulder for a second to gesture towards the table. 

 

“I can’t…” Ladybug looked down and could almost see her heart beating out of her chest. 

 

Adrien’s grip on her shoulders tightened flirtatiously. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, she could feel his breaths. “I thought you said I was your master and that my wish was your command.” 

 

Ladybug took note that if this was an anime, this’d be a cue for a nosebleed and melting into his arms helplessly, along with a faint ‘h-hai!’ 

 

Adrien figured he had won her over and walked past her. “I’m gonna go put a shirt on.”

 

“What for-” Ladybug stopped herself, “Okay.” 

 

Adrien smirked but resisted a witty comment. He came back in a form-fitting t-shirt and went to where Ladybug was sitting on the sofa. He reached over with his right hand to lift one of the tops from a tray, then flinched and took his hand back. 

 

“Ouch!” 

 

Ladybug lifted the top for him and set it aside. “If you’re too hurt to use your dominant hand, how have you been eating?” 

 

Adrien mumbled before answering, he thought it’d be less painful by now… “Well, yesterday I had a sandwich for dinner after fencing. Today… well, let’s just say I made a mess while eating breakfast. Nathalie had to help me finish breakfast and for lunch too.” 

 

“What do you mean ‘she helped you’?” 

 

Adrien blushed, “She fed me… but I think I can do it now!” 

 

“No, you should be letting yourself heal. How long did the doctor say to rest?” 

 

“72 hours.” 

 

“That’s not so bad, that’s only over the weekend and you should be able to use your hand again! But you’ll only make it worse if you keep abusing it like that!” 

 

“It’s actually a wrist injury, and it’ll be a little better by Monday but it won’t be 100% back to normal for a few weeks. I can’t go back to fencing until next month.” 

 

“That’s fine, but you’ll be able to pick things up at least! Don’t look so down about it.”

 

It wasn’t fencing he was worried about… 

 

Ladybug reached for a plate and serving utensil, “What do you want? I’ll serve you.” 

“Tartiflette and onion soup, please.” Adrien watched her serve the food and fidgeted in his seat. 

 

“Here, and some salad too,” Ladybug put the large plate - that carried a bowl and smaller plate - on the table in front of him, then picked up the small plate of tartiflette. 

 

“What are you doing?” Adrien leaned back when Ladybug held the plate in front of him and started scooping a bite for him. 

 

Ladybug held the forkful next to his mouth. “I’m feeding you. Open your mouth.” 

 

“I told you, I can do it. Go ahead and eat.” 

 

“Yeah? I’d like to see you try.” Ladybug put the fork down and let the food slide off. 

 

Adrien’s left hand trembled as he struggled to guide the fork correctly. He tried scooping the food back up, but it kept being pushed away and he ended up sweeping it over the edge of the plate and onto the floor. 

 

“That’s what I thought. Give me the fork, I’m not that hungry yet, I can wait.” She lifted the fork to his mouth again and mimicked taking a bite for him to mirror.

 

 

Ladybug displayed a reenacted confidence, because right now, watching Adrien’s lips part and take the other end of the fork inside his mouth and between his teeth was devastatingly embarrassing. And that wasn’t the end of it either- 

 

“I’m pretty sure I can eat soup,” Adrien tried stealing the spoon from Ladybug. 

 

“Yeah right, I’m not trying to sit here and watch you spill this burn yourself.” 

 

Ladybug lifted the spoon to her lips and blew gently, then swept it over to Adrien, who stared at it wide-eyed and took a little longer than usual to take the bite. 

 

When Adrien had finally finished, and they had passed the awkwardness by chatting about Food Wars while Ladybug ate, it was about time for Miraculous to be closing and sending its employees home. 

 

“I’d better go. But I will say this is the first time I’ve ever preferred staying home than running home and diving into my bed,” Ladybug said this, though she yawned afterward. 

 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Adrien scooted closer to Ladybug. 

 

Ladybug lowered her voice, “You’re the one who called for me to come.” 

 

Adrien leaned in. His lips barely brushed against hers before she backed away. “Wait! I can’t do this…” 

 

Adrien looked at her softly, then nodded. “Sorry, I’m pushing myself on you, aren’t I?” 

 

“No… you aren’t bothering me. I’ve just never kissed anyone before.” 

 

Adrien’s heart pounded as the word ‘kiss’ dissolved into the air. “Alright,” Adrien put his arms around Ladybug and turned to kiss her cheek, it lasted a little longer than just a friendly kiss, “Goodnight. See you on Tuesday.” 

  
Ladybug got up, her cheek still warm where he had kissed her, and walked to the door. She stopped as she opened it, and turned back - though she couldn’t see him from where she was - and grinned, “Until next time, Master.” She left, laughing to herself, knowing how frozen he must’ve been. 


	5. Romance is Child's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, "Finally! I got around to this"  
> Hopefully my updates will be back on track soon.

“What the hell was that?” Tikki lacked her cheerful voice, sipping coffee with chocolate chip cookie creamer. It was Monday.

 

Ladybug rested her folded hands on the desk, scratching her thumb against the other. “Tikki, can I ask you something?”

 

“Don’t you think you should answer my question first?” 

 

“It’s a question that’ll answer your question.” 

 

“Fine,” Tikki waved her hand with the flick of a wrist before picking up her cup again. 

 

“Is it against the rules to… be romantically involved with a client?” 

 

“It’s… ill-advised, but it’s expected and it’s not that big of a deal. But please, in the future you should know that it’s only none of my business if it isn’t during work hours. Otherwise, I’m responsible for your safety. There are some real creeps out there.” 

 

“I know, but I know for sure he isn’t a creep!” 

 

“What makes you so sure?” Tikki peeked back - but it was more of a judgemental glare - at Chat Noir spying through the crack of the door, Plagg hovering behind him. 

 

“He’s very sweet, for one. Um- he’s… charming? And-”

 

“Sexy? Eye-candy?” Tikke risked another glance to the door. Chat Noir was scowling, Plagg snickered. 

 

“Sure, that’s a bit of a cherry on top I guess, but he’s more than that. I’m not so shallow that I’d fall for someone for the same reason thousands of girls who read Gabriel magazine have. I don’t know how to explain it- but he’s special and I trust him.” 

 

“It should’ve been a little harder to gain your trust though. Imagine what he could’ve done to you without me watching.” 

 

“Oh come on, what could he have done with a sprained wrist?”

 

“It’s not like he was paralyzed. And about that, it seemed way too convenient. I say he did it on purpose.”

 

“What?! That’s so mean! He was really in pain! Why are you so skeptical?”

 

“Because I used to think that way about someone too, and he turned out to be a jerk.” 

 

“...Tikki, is something wrong?- Chat Noir?! What are you doing?!” 

 

Chat Noir flinched. He sighed and came out from behind the door. 

 

Ladybug kicked Chat in the shin. He bent over in pain.

 

“Were you eavesdropping?!” Ladybug lifted his chin. 

 

Chat straightened himself, “I… yes.” 

Plagg snorted, “Be gentle with him, he’s still recovering.” 

 

“Recovering from what?” Ladybug scanned Chat Noir. 

 

Chat whipped his head around, “Plagg!” 

 

“Are you hurt?” 

 

“No! He was just  _ joking _ ,” Chat tugged at his green sleeve, trying to cover his bruised wrist. It could move better than before, but his doctor still advised him to be careful until it was fully healed. He was stubborn as usual and couldn’t tell the difference between being careful and ignoring it all together. 

 

“In that case,” Tikki interrupted, “Let me send the two of you off to your first client.” 

 

Tikki read an address, “You’ll just be keeping some little girls occupied and entertained.” 

 

“That's it?” Chat tried not to sound unimpressed- especially considering he knew this meant an easy day for his wrist. 

 

Tikki raised an eyebrow, but turned back to her computer.

 

Ladybug pressed a button on her earring, turning on the polka dot LEDs. “Alright, let’s go then.” 

 

She turned and marched towards the door, jingling car keys in one hand.

 

Chat tried to follow when he felt a tug on his tail. 

 

“Just a minute, kid.”

 

Plagg took Chat by his shoulder and brought him to his side. “You have some explaining to do.” 

 

“Y-yeah?” Chat Noir glanced between Tikki and Plagg. 

 

“Just what exactly did you do to Ladybug?” Tikki narrowed her eyes at Chat.

 

“What?! Is that what this is about? I-I didn't do anything.” 

 

“So you just sat around staring at the wall?” Tikki widened her eyes impatiently. 

 

“No…” 

 

“So  _ what  _ did you  _ do _ ?” 

 

“... I don't know..?”

 

“Goddamnit, Adrien, did you fuck or not?” Plagg rolled his eyes, slamming his knuckles into the desk. 

 

Chat Noir nearly lossed his balance. For a minute he stood helplessly stuttering and blushing. 

 

Tikki muttered under her breath, “I swear to God…” 

 

Chat shook his head vigorously. “Nonono! I'd never- I haven't even- look all we did was eat dinner.” 

 

Tikki and Plagg looked at each other.

 

“Really? That's it? You sure you didn't try  _ anything _ ?” Tikki crossed her arms.

 

“ _ Paw _ sitive,” Chat cringed, it wasn't a good time, “What makes you think I did, though?” 

 

“Well, by the time she got here to get her stuff and end her shift, I was gone because Plagg had offered to stay for me. Plagg told me she looked pretty flustered.” 

 

Chat looked at the floor. “My arm was bandaged… so I needed help-” 

 

“Undoing your zipper,  _ uhuh _ , continue,” Tikki’s sarcasm was an unsettling contrast to her usual demeanor. 

 

“No-” 

 

“Masturbating.” 

 

“No!” 

 

Plagg put his hand between Chat and Tikki, “Hey, don't take it out on the poor kid, alright?” 

 

Tikki turned away silently. 

 

“Go ahead…” Plagg looked at Adrien calmly, his hand stroking Tikki’s tense back. 

 

Chat continued hesitantly, half distracted by Tikki, “I- she offered to feed me - at first I said no, but…” 

 

“And what happened after that?” Plagg raised an eyebrow knowingly. 

 

Chat was quiet for a minute. “I might’ve… tried to kiss her-” 

 

“Aha, see? That’s all we wanted to hear. So, you  _ tried _ , huh? What happened?” 

 

“She refused. On the mouth anyways.” 

 

“Just a kiss on the cheek?” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“It’s adorable that she’d be so shy about that,” Plagg laughed into the palm of his hand.

 

Chat glanced to the front door. “I-” 

 

Ladybug was waiting behind the glass doors, staring as she raised her hands into a shrug. 

 

“You should go, thanks for telling us everything. It’s not that we don’t trust you, but it’s our responsibility that you and Ladybug are safe,” Plagg smiled at Adrien and looked back at Tikki.

 

Chat nodded and ran to catch up with Ladybug. 

 

Chat slammed the car door and stared down at the handle, lost in thought and keeping his gaze away from Ladybug’s. 

 

Ladybug inserted the key and started the car. The air-conditioning hummed and the radio blasted. She adjusted the mirrors and pressed her foot on the breaks.

 

“Buckle up, Kitty, safety first,” she waited for his seatbelt to click before pulling the shift down to drive and releasing the breaks. 

 

For a few minutes, they drove in silence. Chat Noir was twisting his ring and staring out the window. 

 

Ladybug peeked at him at a red light. “So, what was that about?” 

 

Chat blinked up at her and let the question register. He took a deep breath and looked ahead, pointing at the green light so that Ladybug would turn back to the road and accelerate. 

 

“Ohh, well… Tikki seemed pretty upset,” he glanced sideways at her carefully, “What did that guy do to you, anyway?” 

 

“Nothing!” Ladybug was visibly agitated, “You know what, I should’ve let him kiss me though.” 

 

Chat coughed, “What?! He tried to kiss you? Ladybug, if he bothers you, I swear I- I’ll go defend you if I must.” 

 

“No, no,” Ladybug giggled, “He’s guilty of absolutely nothing, I swear. Well, except completely knocking me off my game.” Ladybug’s cheeks burned. 

 

“Regardless of being guilty of anything or not, Ladybug, I hope you realize how much it hurts that you’d openly cheat on me like that. If you don’t tell him, I’ll have to let him know myself.” 

 

“What exactly is it that I’m letting him know?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, a playful smile creeping up her lips. 

 

Chat Noir waited for the car to slow down at another stop light before turning Ladybug’s face towards him. “That you belong to me. You’re  _ my  _ Ladybug,” he smiled to himself, “My Lady.” 

 

Ladybug stared at Chat until the car behind her honked for her to go. She muttered under her breath, “Dumb cat.” 

 

Chat bit his lip and grinned satisfyingly, leaning back into his seat. 

 

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir put on their best smiles as the front door opened. 

 

“Hello!” The blonde woman stretched out her hand, “You must be those maid/party service heroes- I’m afraid you’ll be doing a combination of both maid and party services instead of either or.” 

 

“Sure thing! Just tell us where we need to go,” Ladybug smiled, standing on the tips of her toes and quickly rocking to the backs of her heels. 

 

“Oh right! Come right in… uh..” the woman furrowed her eyebrows at the two teens, drifting her voice in search of names. 

 

Ladybug struck her famous salute. “I’m the Miraculous Ladybug! Here to leave the place  _ spot _ less!” 

 

Chat Noir bowed, “I’m Chat Noir. I’ll make your  _ cat _ aclysmic mess  _ purr _ fectly clean until you can’t  _ paw _ sibly  _ tail _ it was ever a disaster in the first place, Madame,” he took the woman’s hand and pressed her knuckles against his lips. 

 

She gasped, “O-oh my,” she made no effort to pull her hand away though she found it odd, “Lavillant, Madame Lavillant. I’ll show you to the room.” 

 

Madame Lavillant led them past the living room and up the stairs to a small girls’ bedroom. The room was bright. The large windows let in what seemed like all of the sunlight in Paris, and the decor was in lovely shades of pastel pink and green.

 

A blonde girl with large blue eyes - who appeared to be around 4 years old - ran across the room in her pink tutu. It was when she was up close when Ladybug and Chat Noir realized her smile was painted with dried tears and a runny nose. 

 

She held a pink plush bunny up in one hand and the bunny’s left arm in her other hand. “Help! Benny Bunny is sad because his arm hurts…” 

 

Ladybug immediately crouched down to the little girl with a grin. “Don’t worry, Benny Bunny will be just fine. Let’s go fix him up, shall we? What’s your name?” 

 

“Rose,” she sniffled. Her eyes got wide with excitement as she handed her plush to Ladybug and pulled her over to a circular rug on the white floor. 

 

“Well that was fast,” Chat Noir looked amused. 

 

Madame Lavillant laughed, “It doesn’t surprise me, she knew you were coming and is into your sort of thing. A lot of young kids are, which is why you guys get hired for kids more often than actual cleaning, right?” 

 

“She’s into what sort of thing?” 

 

“Oh you know, what is it?- Sailor Moon? All those magical girls and whatnot.”

 

“Sailor Moon? She seems a little young for Sailor Moon- not that it’s inappropriate in any way, but I thought she’d be watching, I dunno, Disney princess movies?” 

 

“Her old babysitter used to watch it, so it’s her fault,” Madame Lavillant smiled to show she wasn’t bitter at all. 

 

Chat shrugged. “Well, if she likes Sailor Moon than I think we’ll get along just fine.” 

 

Madame Lavillant’s smile widened, “I’m glad to hear it. I’ll be downstairs in my office if you need me. Oh but- try _not_ to need me, I’m extremely busy.” 

 

Chat’s smile weakened and he nodded. Extremely busy parents, huh?

 

A tug at Chat Noir’s vest brought him back to reality. He looked down at another little girl who looks like she might’ve been slightly older. Her black hair went down to her shoulders and her eyes were the color of chestnuts. 

 

“Wanna play ‘Makeover’?” She asked, though her pulling hand suggested that the answer was going to be yes no matter what.

 

“Of course! Are you gonna do me?” Chat Noir sat down on another rug in front of Ladybug, who had pulled a sewing kit out and was off to work on the plushy’s arm. 

 

The girl nodded, leaving to grab a small makeup set. 

 

Chat waited patiently as she chose her colors. “So, what’s your name?” 

 

“Juleka,” she relied without looking up. 

 

He chuckled, watching her squint at the colors of blushes and eyeshadows. He looked up at Ladybug, “Where on earth did you get that kit from anyway? I didn’t see you carrying anything.” 

 

Ladybug glared at Chat Noir and mouthed ‘out-my-ass’ and turned back to her sewing. Chat assumed that meant he wasn’t supposed to be asking those sorts of things, and remembered he was supposed to stay in character. 

 

“Yeah, where  _ did _ it come from?” Rose scrunched her face and put her hands dramatically on her hips. 

 

“Magic,” Ladybug winked. 

 

Rose giggled, “Oh! Yeah!” 

 

Ladybug smiled as she stole glances at Chat Noir, kneeling next to Juleka as she layered ruthless amounts of bright colors all over his face. Rose stood calmly next to Ladybug, staring impatiently at her bunny - who was undergoing surgery.

 

 

The bunny was fixed rather quickly, and so was Chat Noir. He grinned at her with a rainbow on his face, forcing her to hold in a thunderous laugh. 

 

Eventually, the two girls forced Chat into a tutu - RIP the elastic band, pun intended - Ladybug ended up having to sew the ends of the waistband back together after he took it off. 

 

The girls enjoyed running around and playing pretend with their two new favorite heroes for the rest of their visit. Once it was about time to head back, Rose blinked up at Chat Noir. 

 

“Is she your girlfriend?” She pointed to Ladybug. 

 

Chat nearly choked, “U-uh…” 

 

Juleka threw her fist into the air, “Kiss!” 

 

Ladybug chimed in, “ _ Um _ .” 

 

Before they knew it, Rose and Juleka were chanting for them to kiss. 

 

“We can’t-” Ladybug started. 

 

“Awww, please!” Rose and Juleka dragged out the please as long as they could. 

 

Chat Noir was horrified, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he was obligated to do whatever was asked of him - within reason, Plagg made sure to emphasize - while on the job, or if it was because his face looked like a unicorn had spat on his face - the makeup now smudged from hours of rolling, jumping, and running around 

 

“Oh, alright...” Ladybug finally mumbled. Chat risked a  _ stay-in-character _ smirk at her, while he screamed on the inside. 

 

Ladybug took a step closer to Chat Noir and brushed her lips against his cheek, snorting when she felt purple powder rub off on her. It wasn’t romantic, but the humor of it all certainly helped calm them both. 

 

“No!” the two girls shouted, “On the mouth, like Usagi and Mamoru!”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other. They weren’t really going to listen to a couple of children, were they? Were their annoying shouts going to persuade them to do something this crazy?

 

For some reason, Ladybug actually turned towards Chat Noir and teased his lips with her close breaths- 

 

“You two about ready to go?” 

 

Ladybug jumped back and smiled nervously at Madame Lavillant. She seemed confused, so she must not have come to the doorway in time to see what was going on. 

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir took this as both an excuse and an opportunity to leave, saying their goodbyes to the two girls and jumping into the car without looking back. 

 

On the drive back, Chat Noir wanted to ask if she was really going to go through with the kiss. If she was, then, why? Was it because she took her job so seriously, that she’d take orders from kids? Or was it because she kind of wanted to- no! No, he wouldn’t let himself even think of it. There was no way. They hadn’t known each other for that long. There was  _ no way _ . 

  
The ride remained silent the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> AU for the ML Fandom Week on Tumblr (Day 2)! Don't forget to tell me what you think! I might just continue this...


End file.
